


Decisions

by InkSplodge



Category: The Eighth Continent (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Age, Ambiguous Gender, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Hugs, Kissing, Morgan Can Be Either Male Or Female, Neck Kissing, Other, POV Second Person, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Surprise Kissing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keaton explains he has to leave the next morning, you quickly depart to the bathroom to wash and forget about it. But Keaton still needs to explain to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, everyone needs to go and play The Eighth Continent, like right now, if you're reading this and haven't - go and do it.  
> Secondly, Morgan's age isn't revealed so for the sake of this fic they are 17.  
> Thirdly, Morgan's gender literally isn't revealed until the last page, saying they are a male - and I read the whole thing thinking Morgan was female - so I wrote this so it can be any gender you like.
> 
> Also, this is when he explains and you choose the "Wash yourself?" option instead of "Go straight to sleep?"
> 
> I wanted to write this as though it carried on, so here is what is in the game and leads on to my fic:
> 
> You haven’t washed so thoroughly in months, and the cold water is a soothing balm on your jaded muscles.  
> Wringing the flannel out once again, you dry yourself on the towel that hangs nearby. It smells clean; you cannot imagine how such a place as this could still exist! You wonder if you will soon wake up, perhaps to find that you never made it here at all, that you lie dead in the wilderness.  
> But your disbelieving visage stares out at you from the mirror.

Blinking at your reflection once more, you catch movement in the mirror - Keaton. Upon turning hundred and eighty degrees, you watch as he curves around the door before shutting it. You and Keaton are left standing in the small but well lit bathroom.

“Morgan…”

The first thing you notice is that Keaton has removed his silver gauntlets - never once in the past days has he done so. Not even when fighting you which of lead to injuries; not all thinking that Keaton would intentionally hurt you. The past days he has put yourself in front of his own safety, and his family. But sharing about his own life, his family that you had not even a clue about, has given him vulnerability matching the emotional front and physical front with the lose of the gauntlets.

“The reason I decided to go today is because I know you are safe. People here will guide you and protect you and offer help. You know of the threats and you have shown to me you can protect and hold yourself - sometimes better than I could have done.”

You speak quickly to his words again. “I understand.” With each second of Keaton’s presence you feel alone. A small part of you even betrayed. You look down at your own hands, wondering if it feels strange to constantly wear heavy gauntlets.

“You said you’ll bring me safely to Tradestation, and you have done, if not always safe.” Upon looking up to Keaton you give a small, strained smile before you feel an overwhelming wave to cry. You tell yourself you won’t cry in front of him like this, but apparently Keaton senses the change.

Suddenly Keaton is pulling you forward; you stumble slightly and fall heavily against his chest until his arms are enveloped around you. You wrap your own arms around him, although awkwardly and almost frozen.

It takes a second or two to fully understand what was happening and when you do, it feels too good to be true.

Physical connection isn’t something that most people experience since the End-Day, especially in a cramped bunker with a small baby, your mum, dad, and a vicar. Only Ben is the one up for closer physical affection. Touching was only when you were passing, handing over objects, or practising combat. You think about all the times Keaton has touched you through the journey together: combat touches, helpful touches, and when he wrapped his arm around your torso and a hand over your mouth. They were the most touches you had experiences, and all were for survival. This was for comfort.

Standing in a place like Tradestation and with Keaton enveloped around you, you honestly wonder again if this is a dream.

“You’ll be alright, kid.”

As Keaton pulls his head back to look at your face you make probably the most erratic move of judgement since End-Day, before End-Day too.

You press your mouth against Keaton’s. In reality it’s over before it’s begun, a peck, but through your own eyes an eternity passes.

Upon pulling back you lick your lips instinctively before looking up into Keaton’s eyes. Your gaze locks with his and you search his eyes but with a fogged mind you can interpret nothing.

Both searching through hazed judgement, you are surprised that Keaton is the first to react. You are even more surprised that the action is to kiss you back.

And you take no time in returning the action.

Both your lips are sealed shut as you make an almost chaste kiss - if it was not for both of you taking fistfuls of each other’s clothes to pull the other closer.

As you melt and ease into the closed kiss, Keaton is moving his mouth open, and you follow suit. You allow Keaton to lead, to dominant you. As his tongue enters your mouth you gasp lightly. It feels strange and too good to have found yourself in this predicament. After more kissing and more noises being lost in Keaton’s mouth, you both separate for much needed air.

Looking up to Keaton, a jolt of pleasure goes through you very being as you see the look in Keaton’s eyes - the want, the need to have you.

And then Keaton is lifting you up - hands firmly grasping your buttocks as he takes the few steps forward - planting you on the rim of the sink.  

His hands move to your inner thighs and spreads them apart, making waves of pleasure run through your body. He then places himself in between your legs.

In disbelief you look at him, and his mouth is upon yours once more. Wrapping your arms and legs around his body, you ease into the kissing once more.

As soon as Keaton makes the first grind, you both gasp in pleasure and torment. It looks like any sexual pleasure has been a long time coming for the both of you. As he grinds into you once more, almost pained groans leave. Keaton’s head swinging back as you go into him for support and releases, your legs now wrapping around him more tightly. This only makes him grind into you once more and both of you try to swallow groans that only want to be released.

Keaton’s right hand comes up to cradle the back of your skull, settling into your short hair and making you moan just to the touch, whilst his left hand comes to you hip, aiding him to grind against you.

A few short and stuttered grinds make you both delirious as you try and muffle the groans, and then he picks up the pace.

It’s over far too quickly but you know it is to be expected.

Keaton climaxes before you, grabbing a handful of your hair and biting into your shoulder to stop himself from being too loud - with the overpowerment of the sensation - you climax moments later. Your head flings back as you topple over the edge, white blooming in front of your vision, the lightest of moans escaping. Momentarily you forget where you are, you forget that your family is missing, you forget that the world ended a year ago. In this moment, only you and Keaton matter.

As soon as the world starts piecing itself back together, your vision returning, your head falls onto Keaton’s shoulder. You kiss his naked neck as you feel him shudder against you.

A small smile forms on your lips as the two of you catch your breathing - Keaton soothing your hair down.

Minutes pass as the two of you stay in the moment - together and fulfilled. Regaining a natural breathing as well as all thoughts and feelings. You can’t help but give a frown when Keaton starts pulling away from you.

Grabbing your hands, he helps you off the sink and you would have fallen if it was not for Keaton’s presence. Your legs feel like jelly - both with the over sensation of minutes prior but also the exhaustion setting deep into your bones.

Keaton helps you all the way down the makeshift bed quarters and to the beds the two of you had chosen. Helping move your items, you notice Keaton watching as you make you way slowly into the bed. As you lie still, all muscles scream in protest of the sudden change but soon settle as you feel yourself drifting asleep.

“Thank you,” your voice is quiet but Keaton still hears it.

He kisses the top of your head as you feel yourself drifting to sleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
